clanexefandomcom-20200213-history
Viran
Viran is a founding member of eXe and is currently a clan member of eXe helping out where needed. Serving as one of the Co-Founders of eXe he held the distinguished role of modifying the new website on Enjin. He has served in many roles during his time in eXe, but his most notable one serving as an eXe Co-Leader until stepping down to deal with RL matters. Pre-eXe Before eXe, Viran was a member of the Tactical Gaming clan like most of the veteran eXe members. Having started out in the Drones IS team under Zero, the little brother of Vinge, as well as Renen, Viran (known then as Kaibah) took a posting after graduation as Squad Assistant of Vulture, a new team set up which was led by Laevateinn. Viran quickly took the reins due to inactivity and turned Vulture into the first squad who focused on analaysis of their gameplay, rather than just bashing out numerous games every night. Over the course of around 9 months, Viran changed his screen name to what you see today, and rose in rank from Squad Assistant, to Squad Leader, to Executive officer and right up to Commanding Officer for EU Starcraft in TG. During this time, he worked to bring the division closer together, encouraging inter-squad competitions, practices and practice ideas. When the time came, together with Vinge, Yutari, Misk, Kermit and Zemik, Viran worked to create a new home for the Starcraft division when it was deemed that Starcraft was not fitting into the TG mentality. And thus, eXe was formed. During eXe Whilst in eXe, Viran has held a number of responsibilities. Originally, he was one of the three Leaders and headed up the Web Team, overseeing the early maintenance and development of the Enjin base for eXe after the transition. Tending to leave developments with Starcraft and World of Warcraft (NA) to their respective members and leaders, Viran looked at trying to streamline the website and forums to make them more user friendly, whilst trying to arrange for the creation of an Attendance Tracking system. Ultimately, attempts to create a standalone system failed, so a googledocs spreadsheet was created to facilitate this. Eventually, Viran decided to become a member of the League of Legends division with Team Yorick. During this time, he worked to hold the division together and to push it forward during the inactivity periods of some of it's leader base. During this time there were a number of fairly harsh punishments meeted out, prompting some to question wether he was right to hold the power he did. Eventually, due to issues both personal and professional, Viran stepped down from all responsibilities and went on leave. After a breif spell, he eventually returned as a member of the fledgling World of Warcraft EU division, lead by Shaya. Eventually the division stalled and dissolved, leaving Viran once again back on leave, although starting to help out with a team creating a new base for eXe to move off of the Enjin platform, however quickly lost the free time to be able to contribute effectively. Currently, there is the rumour that Viran is returning in some way, shape or form to eXe. How he will do so, however, is anyones guess. Category:Players Category:EXe